The Evolution of Scorpius Malfoy
by malfoysmission
Summary: Growing up through the eyes of Draco and Hermione
1. Conception

**A/N: Sexual content (the only reason this is rated M, don't want to offend anyone!)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Conception**

 **14th February, 2004**

 **10:30 pm**

 **Malfoy Manor**

 **— 0 Weeks —**

"Thank you for taking me out to dinner, I feel very spoilt." Draco had treated Hermione to a luxurious dinner in France, travelling via portkey. He even managed to use muggle money to get them the best view of the Eiffel Tower. Hermione was positive her husband had used a Confundus Charm on the Maître D in order to secure their place.

"Of course, my beautiful wife deserves the best, after all she is a Malfoy." Hermione brought her lips to Draco's and laced her hands around his neck, feeling him pick her up and carry her to the bedroom.

For once, Hermione was able to switch off and forget everything else. Forget the fact that she was worried about her fertility, forget that she was being forced to watch Luna's home birth whenever she decided to go into labour, she just forgot the world and focused on Draco and stripping each other naked as quick as possible.

All she could focus on was Draco's kissing, touching, biting and exploring tongue circling every inch of her warmed body. She could feel her own juices leaking down the inside of her thighs as Draco pulled leg up to his hip and began grinding against her core. The fire she felt inside her was unrestrained, urgent and sure, she urged Draco to go faster by grinding her hips quicker onto his erection but he forced her to keep the languid pace he was aiming for.

Her naked breasts were heaving as Draco lay her back on the bed. His hands immediately went to her small chest, her beige nipples standing to attention as his fingers rolled them around, sending tingling sensations through her body. His tongue found her breasts, torturing them until she moaned with need.

"Merlin, Draco, don't tease me."

His hands trailed down the smoothness of her thighs and spread them apart, revealing her shaved core glistening and swollen with need. Draco grasped her buttocks and lifted her hips to meet his mouth, delving his tongue inside her. His tongue swirled around her clitoris, before tugging her labia into his mouth, then pinching her clit with his fingers making her squeal. He brought her close to the edge of her orgasm multiple times, never letting her fall off the edge of the cliff, she couldn't do any more than twist the sheets around her hands.

Hermione thought she was going to pass out when Draco began opening her up with his long fingers. They entered her slowly, purposefully and he pulled back to watch as her folds moved in time with his fingers thrusting.

Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and placed it over her core. "Spread yourself baby."

Hermione rolled her eyes playfully and spread her folds using her index and middle finger, and Draco finally bought his tongue back on her clit poking out of its red hood. Hermione used her other hand to pull down Draco's boxer briefs freeing his erection. She moved her hand over him, spreading his precome down the glans, feeling the veins down his shaft made Hermione shudder with pleasure as she increasingly got closer to her orgasm. She squeezed instinctively, feeling him throb under her grasp, making more wetness seep out of her in anticipation.

Draco glanced up at Hermione and her billowing hair curled around her in a dark cloud. "I can't hold off much longer Draco." Draco pressed a third finger inside of her and began thrusting them at her G-Spot, she released immediately and her husband licked her tangy, yet sweet release.

Draco could only watch as Hermione pushed him onto his back and dragged her body down his, hardened nipples brushing his still taut stomach. The creature sitting on his thighs reached down and wrapped a hand around his thick erection, making him groan. He could feel her hot breath above his tip and she smirked at him, teasing by just licking his head. She finally placed her mouth on his cock and lightning bolts of pleasure flowed through him.

"Holy shit, Granger." His minx of a wife smiled around his cock and moved her mouth lower and lower till she was deep throating him, nose buried in dark blonde hair, inhaling his spicy scent. She moved her mouth to his tightening scrotum and swirled her tongue over his balls whilst simultaneously moving her hand up and down his shaft.

"I'm going to come if you don't get up here soon." Hermione crawled up his body and straddled his waist. She could feel his bulbous tip straining against her opening. She slid down his easily, her tight cavern taking him easily after having done this many times.

Her face scrunched up as she began bouncing up and down his erection, squeezing her muscles from within. His cock pushed against her G-Spot when she angled herself forward, her clit rubbed against his ridged abdomen, causing her to shudder with pleasure.

"Draco, yes…" He brought his hands up to her breasts and kneaded them gently, pinching her nipples harder than he kneaded them.

"Oh my god… Draco I'm going to come…" She brought her hand down and began to rub herself, ceasing all movements as she fell over the cliff into insanity. She cried out Draco's name as she collapse onto his chest, weakly moving her hips in an attempt to bring him to completion.

He pressed his lips to hers and rolled them so Hermione was flat on her back, thighs wrapped tightly around Draco's waist. He began to thrust gently into her, the frenzied pace they'd set whilst Hermione was on top disappeared as their love making took on a sensual tone.

Draco grabbed a pillow from the top of the bed, placing it under Hermione's hips to increase the chances of conceiving their baby. Hermione wiggled her hips to get comfortable on top of the pillow and gazed up at her husbands grey eyes.

Hermione was quietly moaning, her eyes never once left Draco's, and her hands clasped behind his neck, leaving red scratches down his back as his thrusts began to get rougher, her inner muscles were still pulsating, clutching his member tighter and tighter before he too fell into pleasure.

His ejaculate filled her, causing her to have a mini-orgasm for the third time that night. The pair of lovers collapsed onto the bed, Draco moving off Hermione and pulling her to his chest, where they remained motionless for the remainder of the night.


	2. Revelations

**Warning:** Mentions of infertility and depression

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Revelations**

 **12th March, 2004**

 **5:30 am**

 **Malfoy Manor**

 **— 4 weeks —**

They had tried. _God,_ they had tried. They had attempted to get pregnant even before they were married, and it still hadn't happened yet. The healer had said that the exposure of the body to Dark Curses Hermione and Draco had been subjected to would have severely damaged the fertility rates of both parties.

Hermione had been so devastated at the idea that she and Draco would never have children of their own, that she locked herself in the guest parlour and wouldn't come out for days.

 _"Hermione, please come out, we need to talk about this." Draco rasped his knuckles against the door and leaned against its wooden frame._

 _"No! Go away!" Hermione had placed intricate locking charms on the door which she knew Draco could unlock if he wanted, but she hoped he would honour her privacy and leave her alone._

 _"This isn't a conversation we can have through the door Hermione, come out."_

 _"Good! I don't want to have this conversation anyway!" The tears Hermione refused to leak in the healers examination room out of pride now flew freely down her face. They were never going to have a child. Her and Draco, a perfect mixture of intelligence and good genes, were never going to be able to reproduce._

 _Hermione prided herself on being resilient, but this was something she didn't know whether she would be able to bounce back from this. Being told she wasn't going to be able to have children made her heart physically ache with a pain she didn't know would ever go away until she held a blanket with a small blonde head poking out the top._

 _She was frustrated. She would have to stand by and watch while Harry and Daphne's and Ron and Lavender's dreams came true while she had to watch hers slip through her fingers and become a fantasy rather than becoming her reality._

 _The days seemed to blend into each other as Hermione constantly dazed in a lucid state. She hardly slept, her hands were shaking and she was sure she'd broken a blood vessel in her left eye due to the vomiting she'd done from not being able to stop herself sobbing for the majority of the day._

 _It took Hermione a week before she finally left her tomb, calling on the house elf Daisy to bring her meals — when she could stomach food — and fresh clothing. She emerged puffy faced and greasy haired to find Draco sitting on their bed, staring stoically at their test results sheet._

 _"Draco." His head snapped up to stare at the beautiful creature in front of him. Though her skin looked like it held a layer of dirt and sweat she was still the most magnificent woman Draco had ever seen._

 _Hermione walked to his side and sat down next to him, she inched closer until her shaking thighs were touching his own, when she finally broke down. "We're never going to be able to have children of our own are we?"_

 _"It's not impossible, we just have to try Hermione." Draco now crouched in front of her and gently pried her knees apart to be as close to her as he dared. He pushed her greasy mane from her face where it was stuck to the dried tear tracks and placed a delicate kiss to her swollen, split lips._

 _"I don't want to let you down though." She forced herself into Draco's arms and sobbed against his shoulder. Draco lifted her into his arms and place here onto the counter in their ensuite and ran the bath on the adjoining wall._

 _Even though they still had hope of conceiving a baby, Draco couldn't stop the sense of helplessness he had when he looked at her and realised he had no idea how to piece back together the once vivacious minx. Hermione allowed Draco to remove her clothing and sit her in the bath before he climbed in behind her and let her sob into the arm that was held across her breasts._

 _He held her as she continued to sob and he washed her hair. He held her as her sobs turned into hiccups and he scrubbed her body free of the sweat and tears coating it. He finally pulled her sideways into his lap as the hiccups turned into sniffling._

 _He wasn't just scared, he was_ ** _fucking_** _terrified that he wouldn't be able to bring his wife out of the shell she had crawled into to protect herself from the heart wrenching pain she must be feeling. How could he make this right when he had struggled to even get her to talk to him_

 _"There's always hope, my beautiful Hermione."_

But today, today was different. That ridiculous, aniseed-tasting potion finally turned white instead of staying neutral.

Hermione had been waking up like clockwork every morning at five am, overtaken with nausea that made her feel inexplicably week that she had to drag herself to the ensuite bathroom in her and Draco's bedroom.

"Merlin's beard." Hermione stood in front of the mirror and stared at her still flat — if a little bloated — stomach. She couldn't believe there was a baby in there, a miniature Malfoy!

 _How was she going to tell Draco?_ Circe, he'd be so excited!

She decided her first order of business was to head to the Diagon Alley _Quality Quidditch Supplies_ shop in order to purchase a child's broom and a small training robe (in green obviously). Her second order of business was to head into the Muggle world and purchase pregnancy tests.

"Draco, time to wake up." Hermione spoke, drawing out the 'O' in his name.

"Why are you awake this early?" He pulled Hermione back under the warmth of the quilt and kissed her forehead.

"Not sure, just woke up early."

"Uh, I don't want to get up." He pouted and grumbled as he placed his feet on the cool wood floor.

"Work makes the world go round, remember that." Hermione was already asleep by the time Draco was finished with his morning shower. Once he was redressed in his suit he placed a chaste kiss to Hermione's lips before using the Floo Network to travel to 'Malfoy Apothecaries' were he was the boss.

* * *

Once Hermione had returned from Diagon Alley she'd called upon their house elf Daisy to prepare Draco's favourite meal — bruschetta, slow roasted lamb ragout and creme brûlée — she dressed herself in a bodycon navy dress in order to show off her small distended stomach.

"Wow. What did I do to deserve this?" Draco loosened his tie and pressed a kiss to his wife's lips.

"What, I can't celebrate my husband every now and then? I'll have you know I tried to assist Daisy in the kitchen but she wouldn't let me." Hermione pouted cutely at him.

"That's because she knows you can't cook to save your life."

"I can too! She just wouldn't let me cook because of my condition." Hermione wished she still had her time turner to reverse what she just said.

"Mistress was feeling a little queasy earlier. Daisy said she wasn't allowed to help so she wouldn't get master sick." Daisy had appeared and served their entrée, thankfully saving Hermione from spilling her secret early.

"You're feeling okay though now right? Because I did plan on ravishing my wife after dessert."

Hermione's cheeks warmed under Draco's intense gaze. "Yes I am now. I think it was because I had greasy food for lunch."

"You got that gross takeaway from that shop, what was it called, McFarlane's?"

"You mean McDonald's? Yes." Evidently, the small thing housing itself in Hermione's womb wouldn't be letting her eat greasy food for the next eight months.

"So anyway, how was your day off?" The pair continued to discuss recent events until their dinner was complete.

"I have to show you something." She spoke after the pair were finished their dessert. She stood up and grasped her husbands hand before tugging him up the flight of stairs towards their bedroom.

Hermione pulled the large golden wrapped parcel from under the bed and pushed it over to Draco. When he just stared at it she poked him. "Well, go on, open it."

"Wow, what did I do to deserve this?" Draco carefully tore the wrapping from the box and saw the _Quality Quidditch Supplies_ logo on front of the box. What was inside surprised him. _Was this some sort of joke?_ There was a tiny training uniform and one of those toy brooms inside that didn't go more than six feet off the ground. It seemed as if Hermione was trying to tell him quidditch was meant for teenagers?

"I don't get it." Hermione pouted and placed the muggle pregnancy test and the potion in Draco's palm and finally, it clicked.

"Hermione… This had better not be some sort of sick joke because I can't take that." She noticed Draco's hands were quivering and placed them over her little stomach.

"It's true Draco, we're going to have a little quidditch star."

"We're going to have a baby? We're having a baby!" He picked Hermione up and swung her around, and she laughed joyfully has they kissed passionately.

"We're having a baby." He whispered as a few tears leaked down his face, Hermione wiped them away carefully with her thumb.

"Yes, and we're going to be really happy, Draco, I just know it." Her own eyes shined with tears as Draco carried her towards their bedroom where they proceeded to make love until they were sated.

* * *

 **Note:** I hope everyone is enjoying this so far! I have a tumblr in case anyone wants to follow all my Dramione-ness and I also post mood boards and social media edits: **malfoysdontcry**


	3. Ultra Clear

**Chapter 3: Ultra Clear**

 **5th June, 2004**

 **3:30 pm**

 **St. Mungo's Paediatric Unit**

 **—** **16 weeks —  
**

Hermione couldn't be more excited, she had reached the point in her pregnancy when the healer could safely say her chances of miscarriage dropped, and she could finally find out the sex of her beautiful foetus.

"I still say it's going to be a girl and not a boy."

"That's a joke right? Draco, look at your family tree, all first born Malfoy's are male." Hermione and Draco swung their intertwined hands between each other as they walked down the red-striped floor of St. Mungo's Paediatric Unit.

"Well, you never know, now that there's some gorgeous Granger genes in the mix it might be a girl."

Draco and Hermione walked to the reception desk. "Appointment for Malfoy."

"Healer Eriksen is just finishing up with another patient so if you'll just take a seat in the waiting room, she'll be right out." The small receptionists eyes seemed kind when she ogled Draco but her face quickly turned puce when she glared at Hermione who was slightly moving into her husbands side as if to make a point.

"Well, my nipples have gotten darker instead of rosy and that's said to be a telltale sign that I'm having a boy." Hermione's heartburn she had started feeling really bothered her, the sporadic rubbing of her chest she had to do at random times of the day annoyed her to no end.

"I fail to see why you couldn't have booked this appointment for Monday, it is _my_ _birthday_ after all."

"Well, we both work everyday of the week, and besides," she lowered her voice, "I'll be sure to make it up to you when we get home, my pregnancy hormones have been driving me crazy for the past week, I can't wait to get my hands on you when we get home." She slid her hand up the inside of Draco's thigh, causing him to clamp them shut on Hermione's small fingers.

"Okay, we're all good, yep, can't wait till we get home, need to stop thinking about home now, not when there's a healer walking this way right now."

* * *

"Okay Mrs. Malfoy if you could just lay back on the exam table and we'll see how your baby is doing, and maybe see its gender if it isn't hiding." Hermione smiled as she lay on the bench and pulled her grey t-shirt up, exposing her protruding belly.

"This might be a little cold, but it has a warming agent so not to worry." Healer Eriksen squeezed the gel onto her stomach and began to move the muggle transducer around her lower stomach. Hermione reached out and squeezed Draco's hand when they could hear the quick heartbeat of their mini Granger-Malfoy.

"Okay, baby's heartbeat sounds good, looks like you're going to have a tall baby on your hands, it's growing at quite a fast rate, no abnormalities, amniotic fluid and placenta appear to be all in order. Now, the most important question, would you like to know the sex of your baby."

"Yes!" Both Draco and Hermione all but screamed out, and their healer just giggled at them.

"Okay, if you just look… there, you'll see that he's basically flashing us."

"Okay, that's definitely a Malfoy male. Draco?" Draco had gone silent and stared at the monitor in awe. He was going to have a male heir, he was going to uphold the Malfoy tradition! Sure, Draco had never been one for tradition, being the first pureblood to marry out of one of the sacred twenty-eight, and how their offsprings weren't all born with extra limbs from inbreeding was beyond his capabilities of thinking.

"A little boy, holy shit." Hermione's grip on Draco's hand tightened as silent tears began to gloss over her eyes out of pure happiness for the look on Draco's face brought her so much joy.

"Okay there's one final test I have to do. It's invasive, I've just got to do a diagnostic spell over your little boy to test his developing magic abilities."

"What if he doesn't have magic abilities?" Draco suddenly looked very concerned. There was a steady increase in pureblood families producing squibs, and Draco could only hope that after all the struggles he and Hermione had faced they wouldn't have to fight any more battles.

"Well there have been clinical trials looking into the evolution of squib births and helping them develop magical abilities. So if your little one here doesn't have an average level of magic I can offer you some pamphlets." She smiled reassuringly at the couple who looked like they were about to pass out.

Healer Eriksen moved her wand in an intricate pattern over Hermione's uterus and a bright white light appeared in a small ball above it. "Is that good?"

"Extremely. Looks like your boy is going to be very powerful one day."

"Well just look who he's got for a mother, the most brilliant witch there ever was." Healer Eriksen admired Draco and Hermione's relationship strength, especially after she had given them the news a year ago that they might not be able to have a baby. The couple seemed to bounce back after every struggle thrown their way, and the healer quickly acknowledged them as her favourite patients.

By the time the Malfoy's had finished their appointment, complete with little ultrasound images — that moved — of their little boy, Draco had finally come to his senses.

When they had exited St. Mungo's, Draco suddenly picked Hermione up and swung her around, something he liked to do these days.

"This little boy is going to be so loved baby." He was pressing small kisses to everywhere his lips dared to touch in public.

"He is, but I believed we have another appointment to attend today. Something about you, me, a bed and sexual healing?" Hermione wandered away from Draco to the apparition point and laughed when he chased her down the street.


	4. Decorum

**A/N: Extremely sorry for the short chapter, definitely not my best, I'll try to update soon!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Decorum**

 **30th July, 2004**

 **2:05 pm**

 **—** **24 weeks —**

"Draco, can you please rub my back, your son is making me extremely sore." Hermione's delicate facial structure that had filled out during her pregnancy loomed over the top of Draco from where he was currently lying under the Malfoy ancestral cot, placing charms on the thing so it didn't break or hurt their son if he fell out when he grew older.

"Why?"

"Because he's getting heavier every day, don't you want your wife to be happy while carrying your heir? See, I brought massage oil with me." Hermione placed the oil in Draco's hands.

"Okay, sit on the front of the window seat and take your shirt off, bra too." Hermione perched herself on the front of the window seat and removed her clothing, glancing back at her husband as he sat himself behind her.

"Where are you in the most pain?"

"My lower back, its like when I walk I constantly get shooting pains there." Draco squirted the golden liquid across his wife's back, and began massaging the small knots from in-between her shoulder blades, making Hermione moan out her appreciation.

Draco moved his hands down her back, kneading the strained nerves and muscles that came with carrying a life around inside a person. He moved his hands around to her swollen stomach, gently stroking the dark pink stretch marks running up the side of her hips. He still found her beautiful, even with lighting bolts trailing her inner thighs and hips, these marks just gave him cause to celebrate the fact that they were able to produce a baby.

He moved his hands up to her tender mounds of flesh, gently squeezing before Hermione's hand stopped him.

"If you squeeze my breasts I may lactate on you, just an FYI." Draco ceased his ministrations on his wife and returned his hands to her back, paying attention to her lower half, dipping into the small dimples at the base of her spine.

"All good now?"

"Yes, we can finally paint the room." Draco wouldn't let Hermione paint the room with him due to the fumes from the paint, so she made him promise to dry it the second he was done so she could see the room.

Draco levitated the maple cot out of the room and left it in the hallway, returning to find the room covered in tarp and Hermione redressed in her clothes, a bandana in her hair.

"Okay, I'm going to study, have fun painting." She placed a kiss to his cheek and left to pick up her Transfiguration texts books. Hermione was currently studying to become a Transfiguration teacher, in fact, Professor McGonagall had promised Hermione that once she was done studying and had time to acclimate with her son the job as Transfiguration Professor would be hers at Hogwarts.

"Are you sure you weren't meant to be in Ravenclaw?"

* * *

The walls of the nursery were painted a pale grey, with a white trim that came halfway up the wall, and Draco was splattered in both shades of paint when he lead Hermione into the room — blindfolded, of course — and she started sniffling.

"You'd better stop crying Granger."

"Shut it. Damn pregnancy hormones." Hermione wiped at her leaking eyes and looked around the room.

"So… Can we move the furniture in now?" Draco nodded at his wife's eagerness and levitated the cot back into the room.

Hermione also levitated furniture in, a white clothed single-seat lounge chair and the baby's change table and dresser, also white. Draco in turn carried the blue curtains and solar system mobile, charmed to spin and play music whenever the baby cried.

Three photo frames were nailed to the wall behind their future boys cot, two portraying a moving photograph of their babies ultrasounds and the middle one left blank, so that when it came time for the world to greet their baby, the photo of the Malfoy families first cuddle could be placed there.

Hermione huffed as she set down the tall Dragon toy that was nearly her own height. "Should we place a sticking charm on this thing? I think it would crush me if it fell."

Draco stuck the dragon to the ground after continuously moving it left, right, back and forwards for a good ten minutes before his wife was finally agreeable on the position of the damned toy.

"I'm nesting I can't help it if I get particular about the way I want things." Hermione was currently patting down the crisp white sheets and the lightweight grey duvet. She finished the room by tying soft pillow-like objects around the inside of the cot so that if the baby was to roll around during the night he wouldn't hurt his little head.

Draco pulled Hermione into his lap on the lounge chair and they both sat there quietly, staring at the nursery, the reality of having their son in their arms was slowly sinking in.

"Looks good, doesn't it?" Draco glanced down at Hermione who hadn't replied. His wife had fallen asleep.

* * *

 **Note:**

Cot = Crib (Just in case anyone didn't know :))


	5. Life and All His Triumphs

**Chapter 5: Life and All His Triumphs**

 **7th October, 2004**

 **Multiple Periods in the Early AM**

 **Delivery Room 5, St. Mungo's Paediatric Ward**

 **—** **34 Weeks —**

It was the gush of liquid from between Hermione's thighs that awoke her at 11:30 pm. She had been experiencing small twinges of pain in her lower back since she had woken up that morning. Thinking nothing of it, Hermione went about her usual daily routine. Sitting around on a lounge and pouring through countless Transfiguration text books.

She had assumed it was Braxton Hicks Contractions as she had had them before, but towards the end of the night the pain radiated to her pubic region.

"Oh God, no." She pushed back the covers of her quilt and stared down at the large wet patch in the bed. _This couldn't be happening now! She wasn't due for six weeks!_

"Daisy!" The house-elf with the carrot-like nose appeared instantly.

"Mistress! You is calling for Daisy?"

"Yes, I need you to go get Narcissa and my mother for me, hurry please!" Hermione pulled herself out of the bed and over to her wardrobe where she pulled out a pair of tracksuit pants and one of Draco's t-shirts, forgoing underwear because she clearly wouldn't need them. As she was pulling a pair of slippers onto her feet, Daisy reappeared with Narcissa and Jean on her arms.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Her mother was by her side in an instant.

"The baby is coming now."

"Now?" Narcissa looked stunned as she took in Hermione's frazzled state.

"Yes, we need to go to St. Mungo's right now."

* * *

 **12:00 am**

The panic of the situation didn't set in until the trio arrived at St. Mungo's and Hermione was being whisked into a delivery room.

"Can someone please find where my husband is, and the Weasley's and Harry, Blaise, Theo, Pansy and Daphne please!" Hermione let out a screech as the waves of her contraction reached its peak.

"Could you please remove all of your clothing and replace it with this hospital gown?" Hermione waddled her way through to the adjoining bathroom in the suite. She removed everything she had on, including the cow-print knee socks so her red painted toenails were on show. Her eyes started to water as she stared at herself in the mirror, looking puffy and miserable.

Draco was yet to appear when she returned to the room to find Narcissa and her mum sitting in chairs positioned either side of the bed. He was currently on a business trip in Russia where he was organising a business merger with a small company that provided rare potions ingredients. He was accompanied by his lawyer, Blaise Zabini, who was to become Godfather to their son when he made his appearance in the next few hours.

She promptly burst into tears when she sat on the side of the bed. Narcissa and Jean were doing the best they could to calm their daughter and daughter-in-law down before she became hysterical.

"It's too soon, he isn't supposed to be coming for another six weeks! Please, make him stop!" Hermione was sobbing into the white and blue spotted hospital gown she was provided.

Healer Eriksen was currently fussing over Hermione's form examining her as she would continue to do hourly before she finally got to deliver.

"It's too late for us to do anything about that now Hermione, you're already in the second stage, you're going to have to get ready to push soon okay sweetheart? If you don't relax you could become tachycardic and increase your blood pressure sending the baby into distress. " Hermione nodded her pale face at Healer Eriksen, her eyes glistening with moisture.

"You're about 5 cm dilated, things are progressing extremely fast." Healer Eriksen removed her hand from between Hermione's thighs and allowed her to sit at the side of the bed again.

"Where's Draco, he promised me he'd be here when I went into labour, where is he?" Narcissa was currently standing behind Hermione, trying to tie her unruly hair into a French braid before it became too sweaty, whereas Jean was kneeling next to her daughter, trying to stop her crying.

"I'm not sure sweetie, Narcissa sent the house elf thing to find him, he'll be here soon I promise." The once mild contractions Hermione felt had become increasingly harsh and close together, she felt like she never got time to breathe before the stabbing pain reverberated.

"Daisy knows Draco is in Russia right?"

"Yes, sweetheart she will be able to find him don't worry." Narcissa had finished tying Hermione's hair up and retook her place in the seat next to the bed, reopening her novel. How she was able to remain calm Hermione didn't know.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Hermione removed her hand from her mothers and placed it over her mouth, before squabbling for the dish sitting on the side table.

"It's because you're crying and in pain. Okay Hermione, you need to breathe, remember those exercises we taught you? _In, out, in, out,_ slowly."

* * *

 **1:30 am**

" _Mummy_ … I'm in so much pain. I just want my husband to hold me, I need him to be here for me, _please,_ we've already had a hard time and I just need him to be here in this last step!" Her voice crescendoed as the sharp pain returned full pelt. They were coming in constant waves now. Sure, it was juvenile of Hermione to call her mum 'mummy,' but it seemed like the moment called for it.

* * *

 **3:00 am**

An hour later, the remaining Malfoy's, Weasley's and Granger, as well as Draco's Slytherin friends were charging down the halls of St. Mungo's.

"I'm here!" Draco burst gracefully into the room and immediately stationed himself at Hermione's side.

"Thank Merlin! Where the _hell_ have you been Draco?"

"I'm so sorry Hermione, I figured you'd want to have the rest of the family and our friends here." He brushed the baby-hairs from Hermione's forehead back into the braid.

"They're all here? Oh, that's so nice!" She squeaked as her contractions seemed to become ten times worse the closer she got to being 10 cm dilated. The fact that Draco was holding Hermione's hand didn't seem to help her so much as it was just making her irritated.

"If you're just going to be holding my hand dumbly then get out, otherwise sit behind me and rub my belly please!" Draco wasn't going to lie, he was always a little scared of his wife when she was angry but he was down right terrified right now!

Hermione scooted forward on the elevated bed and allowed her husband to position himself behind her and place his hands on her stomach. His large hands rubs soothing circles on her lower stomach and he aided his wife in her breathing techniques while Hermione rested her head on his shoulder and stared up at him adoringly with her large whiskey eyes.

* * *

 **5:43 am**

"It's time to start pushing now Hermione, you're fully dilated. Draco, if you could please stand next to Hermione and pull her knee up towards her shoulder." Draco climbed off the bed and to his feet, pulling Hermione's knee upwards.

"Ever the Gryffindor Hermione, red nail polish?"

"This is my attempt at changing fate and having the first Malfoy in Gryffindor." She wiggled her toes in the air.

"With every contraction I want you to push down towards your bottom." As Hermione felt the swelling sensation travel through her she began to push as hard as she could, her stubborn nose scrunching up as she could feel something pressing her womb down.

"Relax now, stop pushing."

"You're doing so good Hermione, absolutely amazing." Draco was staring down at Hermione with a scared look on his face.

"What are you looking so nervous for, you're not the one who's pushing a — ARGH!" Hermione dug her fingernail's into Draco's hand, leaving crescent-shape patterns on his almost white skin.

Hermione continued to push through her contractions until a searing burn tore through her body, making her openly whimper.

"He's starting to crown now, so you may feel some burning alright?" _Just some burning?_ Hermione felt like she had the Cruciatus Curse bearing down on her by multiple wizards, not even being at the mercy of Bellatrix's hate made her feel this awful.

"Just so you know, we're never having another child, no matter how cute this one is, I feel like I'm being split in half!" Hermione grabbed Draco by the collar of his shirt and tugged him down so she was face-to-face with him.

"Just remember that this will all be worth it okay? Also, I love you."

* * *

 **7:05 am**

"One final push Hermione! Big push, big push, that's it!" Hermione's final push allowed her body to give way so her son was finally born. She rested her head back against the pillow and breathed deeply when her son was whisked away, not crying.

Her head shot up towards the table where the baby was. "Why isn't he crying, shouldn't he be crying by now?" Draco glanced wildly at the small table where they nurses were cleaning their son up.

"Don't worry about that, focus on me, you still need to pass the placenta okay Hermione?" Hermione could still feel small twinges of pain and a feeling of fullness. Healer Eriksen grasped the umbilical cord to aid in Hermione's delivering of it.

The pair of Malfoy's stared over at the table waiting for some sign of life from their sons lungs and finally, his small chest gave a huge heave.

"Oh, thank Merlin!" Their sons piercing wail was like music to their ears as he finally gave his first signs of life.

"Ooh, he's got a set of lungs on him, nothing to worry about though, some preterm bubs have a bit of fluid in their lungs and throat so we have to clear that away first." A nurse dressed in light pink scrubs placed a blue-swaddled boy into Hermione's awaiting arms.

"He's so small! Look at his little fingers Draco." Hermione shifted to the side to allow Draco to climb up next to her and their progeny.

"Draco, do you want to hold him?" Draco was gazing down at their son so adoringly Hermione felt her heart explode ten-fold. The stoney-gazed man had never looked at anyone besides his wife and mother that way, and it became very clear to Hermione that all of Draco's fears about being an awful father had disappeared the moment he held the boy.

"Do you have a name for him yet?" Healer Eriksen stood to the side of the family sat together on the bed, smiling as the small baby cooed at his parents.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy." The teeny tiny bundle of joy latched his fingers around his fathers thumb and pulled it into his mouth.

"I think he likes that name, and you were worried he'd grow up hating us for it." Hermione scoffed at Draco's statement, though she knew he was probably right.

* * *

"I suppose we should let the extended family in, huh?" Hermione nodded and Healer Eriksen let all of their friends and family in.

"Oh bloody hell, that kid's definitely a Malfoy isn't he?" Ron was the first one to speak as he leant over the cot the baby was currently in.

"Hey! The Malfoy genes are royalty, thank you very much." Draco sneered at Ron.

"Okay, give me my grandson please, I'd like to have a cuddle." Hermione's father was looking at his daughter, proudly.

* * *

"I think someone's hungry. Would you like to try breastfeeding?" Hermione nodded tiredly and took Scorpius from Draco's arms, allowing Healer Eriksen to position mother and son in the correct way for Scorpius to latch on to her breast. The fair-haired boy eagerly suckled for the first time, having his fill before falling asleep with his one hand still clutching Draco's thumb.

"You know… Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to have another one of these." Hermione spoke quietly, eyes drooping shut.

Draco and Hermione Malfoy were proud to say that their son, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy was born at 34 weeks, 52 centimetres long and 2383 grams. He was born at 7:22 am.

* * *

 **A/N: I CANNOT apologise enough for how long this has taken me to upload! There honestly is no excuse, although I am in my final year of studies, so updates may take a while, however I hope to finish this soon! Also *shamless self promo* I have started to write a Clexa fanfic, and that will be posted over on AO3 at** _amitydeathshandaffliction_ **and possibly on here as well,** **so if any of you are still as salty about Clexa as I am, come have a read once it's posted :)**


End file.
